1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable hangers that permits adjusting a mounting point for elongated members in three different mutually perpendicular directions.
2. Prior Art
Various hangers for lighting fixtures or support devices for fixtures have been advanced. Devices that fasten into a wall includes items shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 909,769 and 948,095. U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,692 illustrates a ceiling fixture support which has a slotted adjustment member that adjusts the support in a plane parallel to the ceiling, and does permit adjustment in two directions within this plane. U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,243 shows a type of eccentric washer that can be rotated for providing adjustment for improperly located mounting holes for a mounting screw. This also shows adjustment in directions along the plane of a wall on which the members are to be mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,052 also shows a wall mounting stud or bolt which has a fixture securing means that is adjustable. Another example of a hanger device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,137.